rampage_brawlfandomcom-20200215-history
George vs Philbert
The Brawl George vs Philbert was first created by Devil Hulk. George the Ape vs Philbert the Ungulate is a brawl between two monsters. George is a veteran monster that has appeared in every Rampage game to date and Philbert made his first debut in Rampage: Total Destruction. George Overview: George is an Ape monster. He is a veteran and has had average stats throughout each Rampage game (excluding Rampage and Rampage: World Tour). He is known for having an excellent climbing ability. Origin: In Rampage and Rampage: World Tour, he was a Scumlabs employee, that was mutated into a giant Ape due to an explosion caused in a lab at Salt Lake City. In Rampage: Total Destruction, he was a middle-aged man who participated in a taste-testing trial of Scumlab's latest product: Scum Soda. This fizzy drink had an adverse effect upon him, transforming him into a giant Ape. Personality: Neutral. Strengths: *As stated earlier, he has an excellent climbing ability, not only being able to scale buildings quicker than regular monsters but racks up evasion and maneuverment tactics. *George's favourite food is bananas. In fact, he gains a health boost from eating bananas. Eating fruit and vegetables in general also adds an ever so slight health boost. *Apes are omnivores, so George can eat either meat or veg, gaining a decent health bost either way. *Being a typical King Kong-esque monster, George is not only considered a protagonist of the Rampage series but other monsters see him as a naturally born leader, much as they see Lizzie and Ralph also. As opposed to fighting his mutant peers he tries to consider a more friendly and tactile approach. *George, by far, has had the most experience during his monsterhood; smashing cities, destroying military unites and shutting down Scumlabs more times than he could count. Rookie monsters couldn't possibly overthrow him. Weaknesses: *Being an Ape, his intelligence is nowhere as close to when he was a scientist. Additional Info: *George's appearance and origin has changed throughout each game. Philbert Overview: Philbert is an Ungulate monster. In Rampage: Total Destruction he is a special monster, unlocked in the competitive multiplayer mode by both players having a par (tying) score. His stats are the poorest in the entire game. Origin: Little is actually known about Philbert's origin. What we can gather from it is he also drank Scum Soda, thus transforming him into an Ungulate monster. Personality: Philbert was rendered misanthropic due to his hideous transformation; he hates humans with a passion, though it is unknown whether or not his agression is the same towards other monsters, considering they were once humans. Strengths: *Philbert is actually quite nimble for his size. *Despite Philbert is the weakest monster in the Rampage: Total Destruction, he is consistantly angry and hateful, causing his Special Meter to fill twice as fast as any other monster and Rampage Mode to last twice as long. *Being enraged all the time makes Philbert assertive and hostile, truely making him a force to be reckoned with. *Philbert is in fact part Goat (another Ungulate), which means he could eat anything dangerous or toxic without harming himself in the process. Some substances he may even gain a health boost from. *His fingers are tipped with sharp claws, which are used to scratch and swipe his opponents in a blind rage. *His large, Ram-like horns are utilized to charge into his enemies or to clear a path for himself if there are any obstacles in his wake. *Philbert has a tail. He uses this for balance and defence. Weaknesses: *Most obvious, he has the lowest stats in Rampage: Total Destuction. Additional info: *An Ungulate is in fact a species of animal, meaning Philbert the Ungulate isn't just "an" Ungulate but a mixture of different odd-toed mammals. Conclusion How can YOU decide the Victor? *Tell us who you think would win in the comments section below. *Write a blog post that either tells your story of how the brawl would go. *Join the forums and give your personal account. Category:Brawl Category:1 vs 1 Category:George Category:Ape Category:Philbert Category:Ungulates Category:Mammals Category:Special Monsters Category:Monsters Category:Devil Hulk